supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Charizard
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Charizard (SSBB), Charizard (SSB4) y Charizard (SSBU). Charizard (''リザードン Rizādon'' lit. Lizardon en japonés) es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a la serie de videojuegos ''Pokémon''. En los videojuegos y en el anime es un Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Volador. Aunque ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], no fue hasta Super Smash Bros. Brawl que apareció como personaje jugable como uno de los Pokémon del Entrenador Pokémon, junto con Squirtle e Ivysaur. No obstante, Charizard aparece en la cuarta entrega como un personaje independiente. Descripción de la criatura [[Archivo:Charizard Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja.png|200px|left|thumb|DIseño de Charizard en Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Pokémon Verde Hoja.]] Charizard es un Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Volador introducido en la primera generación Pokémon. Al parecer, está basado en un dragón, y tal vez esa sea la razón de que aprenda una gran cantidad de ataques de tipo dragón. Es la última evolución de Charmander, que primero evoluciona en Charmeleon al nivel 16, para luego evolucionar a Charizard al nivel 36. Si se le apaga la llama de su cola, muere. Es un Pokémon bastante agresivo, pero leal a su entrenador. Tiene la capacidad de recorrer grandes distancias volando a gran velocidad, pero en tierra es muy lento. En la Pokédex nacional es el Pokémon número 006. Su primera aparición fue en el videojuego Pokémon Rojo y Verde, siendo la mascota de Pokémon Rojo. Se podría decir que es unos de los Pokémon más fuertes de su tipo. Como Pokémon ayudante En Super Smash Bros. Charizard aparece en Super Smash Bros. como uno de los Pokémon que pueden salir de una Poké Ball. Al salir, usa Lanzallamas; gira su cabeza hacia ambos lados disparando un mar de llamas que produce mucho daño. Además, todo el que toque su cuerpo, también recibirá daño, exceptuando el luchador que lo haya llamado. Galería Charizard SSB.png|Charizard en Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Charizard regresa en Super Smash Bros. Melee como uno de los Pokémon que pueden salir de una Poké Ball, realizando la misma acción. Descripción del trofeo Charizard también aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. Español right|90px :Charizard :Parece difícil de creer, pero este gran Pokémon Llama es la evolución del diminuto Charmander. No sólo puede volar hasta alturas de más de 1.400 metros, sino que su aliento de fuego es tan ardiente que puede reducir prácticamente cualquier cosa a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Las llamas del extremo de la cola de Charizard parecen ser un indicador bastante exacto de su poder. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Charizard :It's hard to believe, but this massive Flame Pokémon evolves from the tiny Charmander. Not only can it fly at heights of over 4,500 feet, but its flaming breath is hot enough to reduce almost anything to ashes in seconds. The flames at the end of a Charizard's tail are said to be a fairly accurate barometer of its power. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (9/98) Como un personaje jugable En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Charizard aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como personaje controlable. Es uno de los Pokémon del Entrenador Pokémon, junto con Squirtle e Ivysaur. A pesar de tener alas, sólo puede dar tres saltos como máximo, mientras que otros luchadores que pueden volar pueden realizar cinco, pero puede planear igual que ellos. Todos sus movimientos especiales son movimientos que se pueden usar en los videojuegos de Pokémon. Su Smash Final es el movimiento llamado Remate triple, con el que atacará junto con Squirtle y Ivysaur a los adversarios. Durante el movimiento, Charizard usará Llamarada. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :CHARIZARD :Un Pokémon Llama. El fuego achicharrante que escupe puede fundir rocas y sus alas le impulsan hasta los 1400 metros de altura. Su orgullo le impide usar sus llamas en rivales más débiles que él. La llama de su cola es un indicador de su vitalidad. Su movimiento característico, Lanzallamas, es una técnica que no suele fallar. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Charizard :A Flame Pokémon. Its fiery breath is hot enough to burn up rocks, and its wings let it fly up to 4.600 feet into the air. It´s a proud Pokémon that will never use its flame breath on an opponent weaker than itself. The flame on its tail is a barometer of how much vitality it has remaining. Its signature move, Flamethrower, is a reliable technique. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''GBA: Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Por medio de un Nintendo Direct especialmente dedicado a los nuevos juegos de Super Smash Bros., fue confirmado que Charizard aparecería como un personaje jugable. A diferencia de su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en donde Charizard era parte del equipo del Entrenador Pokémon, Charizard regresa como un personaje independiente, esto debiéndose a que se anularon las transformaciones de personajes debido a limitaciones técnicas del Nintendo 3DS. Debido a su separación del Entrenador Pokémon, los movimientos de Charizard han cambiado notablemente. Uno de los cambios más drásticos, sin embargo, es que ahora tiene un nuevo ataque especial lateral: el Envite ígneo, con el cual Charizard se lanza hacia adelante envuelto un velo de llamas. Para compensar el espacio vacío debido a no tener el Cambio de Pokémon, el Golpe Roca pasa a ser su ataque especial hacia abajo. Junto a todos estos cambios, Charizard posee un nuevo Smash Final, el cual le permite Megaevolucionar a su forma Mega-Charizard X. Mientras esté transformado, Charizard podrá volar libremente, al igual que el Súper Dragón de Yoshi; con sus ataques, Charizard puede lanzar una Llamarada para un ataque de largo alcance, o abalanzarse hacia sus enemigos con la Carga Dragón. Al igual que Giga Bowser y Giga Mac, Charizard puede ser dañado por los ataques de sus enemigos, más no retrocederá; sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, Charizard recibe menos daño al ser golpeado, pero mientras más daño acumule durante el Smash Final, más se reducirá el tiempo de transformación. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Charizard :Charizard, un Pokémon de tipo Fuego y Volador, puede quemar lo que sea con sus llamas. Siempre busca rivales fuertes con los que medirse, ¿y dónde mejor para encontrarlos que en este juego? Con su enorme tamaño y sus ataques especiales puede hacer mucho daño. Tanto, ¡que el Envite Ígneo le hiere incluso a él mismo! :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (10/1999) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Charizard regresa en esta entrega como un personaje jugable. A diferencia de su aparición anterior, sin embargo, Charizard forma parte del equipo del Entrenador Pokémon, una vez más junto a Squirtle e Ivysaur, algo revelado durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. En esta ocasión, su diseño porta un toque más caricaturesco, haciendo que recuerde al estílo artístico presente en la primera generación de juegos de Pokémon. Varios de sus movimientos son los mismos de la entrega anterior, aunque estos han ganado más poder. Como resultado de volver a ser parte del equipo del Entrenador Pokémon, Charizard ha perdido el Golpe roca como ataque especial hacia abajo, y su Smash Final vuelve a ser el Remate triple. Curiosidades *Charizard, Little Mac, Palutena y Ridley son los únicos personajes que han hecho la transición de personaje no jugable a personaje jugable. **De entre estos personajes, Charizard es el único Pokémon que hizo la transición de Pokémon ayudante a jugable. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el nombre de Charizard es pronunciado mal; es pronunciado Cha-ri-zár, cuando realmente es Chá-ri-zar. Notas Enlaces externos Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Veteranos